Ferbastyczna szkoła/Wycieczka szkolna
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Na wycieczce szkolnej do lasu bohaterowie zaczynają opowiadać przeróżne historie. W tym odcinku wystąpią następujące cytaty podane przez innych użytkowników: "Buford: Pewny łobuz przykleił kujona do deski klozetowej i wszyscy widzieli jego małego pytusia. Baljeet: Nie mam małego!" ~3patryk "Fineasz: Z takimi tekstami to ty nie zaliczysz nawet pierwszej bazy." ~Alis2002 "Izabela: Fuj... robaki" ~NaluChan Bohaterowie * Baljeet Tjinder; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Klarisa Windy; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Claire Curvehead; * Ferb Fletcher; * Stephanie Winner; * Buford Van Stomm; * Nicole Sunshine; * Fineasz Flynn; * Dwaj policjanci; * Sasha Mingle; * Heinz Dundersztyc Scenariusz Pogrubioną czcionką '''zostały oznaczone elementy wymagane w odcinku. _____ (Gdzieś pomiędzy Danville a Elkorn Lake. Ulicą jedzie bronkobus, a za nim biegnie kilkanaście osób, w tym Baljeet, Izabela i Klarisa. Tymczasem w środku bronkobusa. Pół siedzeń zajmują walizki, a drugie pół uczniowie są z przodu, uczniowie z tyłu. Moranica prowadzi pojazd, a za nią Claire, obok której siedzi kogut w klatce. Ferb siedzi ze Stephanie) Ferb: To może mały buziak? Stephanie: Spadaj! (Tymczasem u Buforda i Nicole. Oboje grają w karty. Buford kładzie kartę) Buford: Makao! Nicole: Przecież gramy w oszusta. Buford: Naprawdę? Nicole: Nie, na niby! (Fineasz siedzący za nimi, wstaje i idzie do Moranici) Fineasz: Proszę pani, Baljeet padł dwieście metrów temu. Moranica: A co mnie to?! Fineasz: Może gdyby pani nie brała ze sobą tyle rzeczy, to pozostali mieliby miejsce siedzące, a nie biegnące. Moranica: Trzymam tam same potrzebne rzeczy. Fineasz: Tak? To do czego pani się przyda kogut w klatce?! Moranica: Dowiesz się później. Fineasz: To co jest w tej zielonej torbie? (Fineasz pokazuje jakąś torbę. Moranica odwraca się) Moranica: Kostium kąpielowy. Fineasz: W jednej torbie? Chwila, przecież pani mówiła, że nie będziemy się kąpać! Moranica: Mówiłam, że WY nie będziecie. Fineasz: To co w takim razie jest w tamtej różowej torbie? (Fineasz pokazuje na torbę obok zielonej) Moranica: Eyelinery, szminki, tusz do rz... Fineasz: Pani robi sobie makijaż?! Moranica: No jasne! Codziennie sobie robię. Bez makijażu wyglądam jak potwór. Chyba nie chcesz mnie takową zobaczyć? Fineasz: Nie, dziękuję, potwór w wersji make-up mi wystarczy. A co pani trzyma w tamtej torbie wysadzanej diamentami? Moranica: Preze... Claire: PATRZ NA DROGĘ!!! (Moranica odwraca się. Rozpędzony bronkobus uderza w radiowóz) Moranica: Ptysiu, nie mogłaś mi tego powiedzieć wcześniej? Claire: Oj no, przepraszam, ale przed chwilą go zauważyłam. Moranica: No dobrze, już nie płacz. Każdemu się zdarza, kochanie. Teraz będę miała kolejną konfrontację z policją... (Do drzwi bronkobusu pukają dwaj policjanci. Moranica naciska przycisk, a drzwi się otwierają) Moranica: Czego chcecie?! Policjant 1: Walnęła pani w nasz radiowóz. Moranica: Ślepa nie jestem. Policjant 2: Na szczęście kilka metrów za nami stoi drugi radiowóz, to sporządzimy sobie dokumenty. Moranica: No dobra. Policjant 1: To przy okazji sobie pani podmucha... Moranica: A co, drugi radiowóz wam się zepsuł?! Wiecie, ja to mam takie silne płuca, że raz jak dmuchnęłam w ciężarówkę, to minutę później miś... znaczy się, policjanci, zatrzymali ją za zbyt szybką jazdę. Policjant 2: Zapraszam panią... (Chwilę później. Moranica z policjantem 1 siedzi w radiowozie, a policjant 2 stoi obok pojazdu) Policjant 1: Może pani dmuchać. (Moranica dmucha w alkomat) Policjant 1: O w mordę jeża, szesnaście promili! Moranica: Szesnaście? Ojej, zazwyczaj mam siedemnaście. Muszę sobie ciśnienie zmierzyć... Policjant 1: To przecież jest... niemożliwe! Pani nie może mieć tyle alkoholu we krwi! Moranica: Eeee, żeby mnie pan w Sylwestra widział, to dopiero... raz z siostrą sąsiadowi pod okno drabinę postawiłyśmy, by się spytać czy ma stodołę pożyczyć. Policjant 1: I co w tym dziwnego? Moranica: To że jestem bezdomną jedynaczką. Policjant 1: Jaką ma pani grupę krwi? Moranica: Nutella. Dosłownie. Byłam ostatnio w Szwajcarii na pobieraniu krwi i okazało się, że zamiast leukocytów mam kawałki orzechów w płynnej czekoladzie. Policjant 1: Kurde, muszę sporządzić raport. Imię? Moranica: Moranica. Policjant 1: Nazwisko? Moranica: Jesteśmy w Internecie, tutaj takich rzeczy nie wolno podawać. Policjant 1: Poważnie się pytam! Nazwisko? Moranica: Curvehead. Wcześniej miałam Uglyfoot. A jeszcze wcześniej to miałam takie długie, że nawet nie pamiętam... Policjant 1: Urodzona? Moranica: Tak. Policjant 1: Stan cywilny? Moranica: Stały. A nie, czekaj, usłyszałam "skupienia". Mam męża. Gaylord ma na imię. Wie pan, a mój mąż, Gaylord... Policjant 1: Dobra, jedźmy już na komisariat, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam... Moranica: Na komisariat?! (Tymczasem u biegnących uczniów. Izabela z Klarisą biegną, trzymając Baljeet'a) Klarisa: O, Iza, patrz, radiowóz tam stoi! Chyba Moranicę złapali! Izabela: Nom, podejrze... (Nagle przez szybę radiowozu wylatuje policjant 1, który upada na policjanta 2. Z radiowozu wysiada Moranica) Moranica: Macie radiowóz! Szybciej dotrzecie na miejsce! (Moranica biegnie do bronkobusa. Bronkobus odjeżdża, przejeżdżając pierwszy radiowóz) Izabela: Tak podejrzewałam. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Wycieczka szkolna. (Na polu namiotowym, około godziny szóstej. Wszyscy śpią w namiotach. Wokół sterty drewna chodzi kogut) Kogut: Kukury... (W koguta uderza but, z jednego z namiotów głowę wychyla Moranica) Moranica: ZAMKNIJ JADACZKĘ!!! (Moranica wychodzi z namiotu. Z jednego z namiotów wychodzi niewyspany Fineasz) Fineasz: Po co pani brała tego koguta? Moranica: Ktoś musiał mnie obudzić, żebym ja mogła obudzić innych. Fineasz: NIEE!! PROSZĘ, NIE!!! (Fineasz rzuca się na ziemię i zatyka uszy) Moranica: Wlazł kotek, na PŁOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK... (Ziemia zaczyna się trząść, a wokół pola namiotowego pojawiają się wulkany, które wybuchają. Kawałek lawy uderza w stertę drewna, zapalając ją. Przerażeni uczniowie wychodzą z namiotów) Sasha: Co się dzieje? Moranica: Ognisko mamy. Sasha: O szóstej rano? Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze pani z pracy nie wywalili... Moranica: Próbowali nieraz. Upijałam ich i więziłam w piwnicy mojej teściowej. A teraz siadać i opowiadać se historie. (Uczniowie siadają wokół ogniska. Z jednego z namiotów wychodzi Claire) Claire: Mamo? Moranica: Tak, córeczko? Claire: Jestem niewyspana, nie chce mi się tutaj siedzieć. Mogę zostać w namiocie? Moranica: Tak, misiu. Śpij, dobranoc, mój skarbie. Buford: A mogę ja też zostać? Moranica: SIEDŹ NA DU*IE. (Claire wraca do namiotu) Moranica: Zacznijcie se coś opowiadać, a ja muszę coś zrobić, by się na kimś zemścić. Fineasz: Na kim? Moranica: Na waszej siostrze. Przez nią prawie by mi szkołę zamknęli. Muszę ją wrobić w morderstwo... (Moranica idzie gdzieś w las) Klarisa: To może ja zacznę? '''Buford: Nie, ja! A więc... Pewny łobuz przykleił kujona do deski klozetowej i wszyscy widzieli jego małego pytusia. Baljeet: Nie mam małego! 'A poza tym, mówi się "pewien"... Buford: A co mnie to obchodzi? Klarisa: Zamknijcie się. Proszę... Historia ta miała miejsce dawno, dawno temu... Ferb: ... w odległej galaktyce. Klarisa: Może być. ''Opowieść Klarisy "Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu". A tak przynajmniej się mówi. Fineaszion wraz z kilkoma innymi robotnikami budował właśnie taką dla Ferbiusza Cezara, władcy Imperium Rzymskiego. Miała się ona ciągnąć od pałacu cesarza w Rzymie aż do Neapolu. Ich praca dobiegała końca, gdyż już kilkanaście metrów przed nimi była inna droga, z którą obecnie budowaną mieli połączyć. - Hej, Fineaszion - powiedział jeden z robotników, Baljeetezjusz - Nie uważasz, że to, co robimy jest bez sensu? - Niby dlaczego? - odpowiedział Fineaszion. - Cesarz nam tego w ogóle nie wynagradza! - wtrącił się inny robotnik, Bufordasz - My tutaj harujemy, a on przejedzie tą drogą nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak się napracowaliśmy! Rzeczywistość (Moranica wychodzi zza drzew) Moranica: Już jestem. Zemsta zaplanowana. Przy okazji musiałam się wyszczać. W połowie sikania zauważyłam, że obszczałam całe mrowisko! (Moranica siada obok Izabeli) Moranica: Kto opowiadał? Klarisa: Ja, ale mi pani bezczelnie przerwa... Moranica: To ja coś opowiem. Opowieść Moranici Moranica siedziała pośród skrzyń poustawianych przy brzegu w porcie Palos. Wyglądem nie różniła się od współczesnej wersji, ale ubiorem już tak. Była w starych, podniszcz... Rzeczywistość Fineasz: Już pani to opowiadała! Moranica: A co mnie to obchodzi?! Mogę mówić, co mi się podoba. Klarisa: Powróćmy może do mojej historii... Fineaszion, Baljeetezjusz i Bufordasz zaplanowali zamach na cesarza. Moranica: Ej, małpują po mnie! Opowieść Klarisy Była ciemna noc. Fineaszion siedział na drzewie, zawiązując jeden koniec liny, podczas gdy Baljeetezjusz i Bufordasz byli na drugim drzewie, pod drugiej stronie drogi. Lina była już zawiązana z obu stron, gdy słyszeć można było tupot koni. Zmierzały one do Neapolu, a ciągnęły za sobą złoty powóz, w którym siedział Ferbiusz Cezar i Izapatra VII. - Ferbiuszu... - zaczęła królowa Egiptu - Czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne? - Dlaczego niby podróż do Neapolu miałaby być niebezpieczna? - odparł cesarz. - Bo wiesz, z punktu widzenia historycznego nigdy nie odbyliśmy takiej podróży! I poza tym... coś mi tutaj śmierdzi. - Zatrzymać powóz! Mężczyzna, który kierował powozem, wziął bicz i z całej siły uderzył nim w konie. Zatrzymały się kilka milimetrów przed rozstawioną liną. - Zostań tutaj, ja się rozejrzę - po tych słowach Cezar wyszedł z powozu i wszedł do lasu, mieszczącego się przy drodze - Coś wyczuwam... Ktoś mnie śledzi. Ferbiusz odwrócił się i dostrzegł idącego za nim Fineasziona. - Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał zielonowłosy. - Przyszedłem cię zabić... - odpowiedział czerwonowłosy. - Tak podejrzewałem... bracie. - Kto ci powiedział?! Myślałem, że to tajemnica. - Myśli cię zdradzają... - Ja ci zaraz dam "myśli"! - Fineaszion wyjął z kieszeni miecz świetlny. Włączył go, a oczom Cezara ukazała się zielona wiązka laserowa. - Nie tylko ty masz miecz... - Ferbiusz uruchomił swój czerwony miecz. Nie tylko on. Za nim również było słychać ten charakterystyczny dźwięk. Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się i dostrzegł Izapatrę trzymającą miecz o tej samej barwie, co Cezar. - Ścięłam nim twoich przyjaciół... - powiedziała czarnowłosa. - Z chęcią załatwię i ciebie. Cezar i Izapatra machnęli rękami, jednak wysoki podskok Fineasziona sprawił, że ich miecze zderzyły się ze sobą. Czerwonowłosy wylądował na grubszej gałęzi drzewa. - Jakiż ty jesteś głupi, braciszku... - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Ferbiusz, po czym rzucił włączonym mieczem w gałąź. Oberwała się, a Fineaszion spadł na niewygodną glebę - Izapatro, wykończ go, ja pójdę poszukać mojego miecza, bo wylądował gdzieś w krzakach zapewne... Zielonowłosy poszedł w stronę krzaków, a Izapatra stanęła nad Fineaszionem. - Przywitaj się ze śmiercią... - po tych słowach czarnowłosa machnęła mieczem tak, jakby miała przeciąć swojego wroga na pół. Jednak on zdążył osłonić się swoją zieloną bronią. Siłowali się tak jakiś czas, ale w pewnym momencie Fineaszion kopnął swoją rywalkę w krocze. Ta odsunęła się, a czerwonowłosy wstał. Każda próba uderzenia Izapatry kończyła się zablokowaniem ciosu. Czy to Fineaszion chciał uderzyć rywalkę w stopę, biodro, czy rękę, jego zielony miecz spotykał się z czerwonym należącym do czarnowłosej. Dziewczyna chciała raz jednym machnięciem odciąć rywalowi obie nogi, jednak skuteczny podskok czerwonowłosego uniemożliwił jej to. Miecze kręciły się wokół walczących, często odcinając przy tym gałęzie drzew. W końcu Fineaszion oszukał Izapatrę, symulując uderzenie mieczem, podczas gdy tak naprawdę kopnął ją w brzuch. Czarnowłosa upadła na ziemię, a jej rywal stanął nad nią. - Lepiej, żebyś to ty się z nią przywitała - chwycił miecz w obie ręce i uniósł je wysoko. W niespodziewanej chwili przez jego ciało przeszła czerwona wiązka laserowa. Był to Ferbiusz, który zaszedł czerwonowłosego od tyłu i wbił swój miecz w niego. - Żegnaj, bracie... - powiedział Cezar, po czym jego miecz zgasł. - Ej! - zaczęła Izaptra, gdy nieżywy Fineaszion upadł na ziemię - Ja chciałam mu ściąć głowę! - Przecież nie żyje, więc mu nie zetniesz... - Mam dzisiaj urodziny, tak przypomnę. Przywiąż go do drzewa, czy coś. - No dobra, już. Albo nie, użyję mocy Jedi. Ferbiusz zamknął oczy. Nie minęła chwila, jak ciało czerwonowłosego uniosło się kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. Izapatra wstała i ustawiła się między nimi. Włączyła swój czerwony miecz świetlny, po czym machnęła nim tak mocno, że przypadkiem ścięła głowę również Cezarowi. - Oj, sory, nie chciałam - powiedziała zawstydzona. Rzeczywistość Fineasz: Świetna historia! Sasha: Niezwykła! Dundersztyc: Fajne! Moranica: Pfff... moje opowieści są lepsze. (Ferb kładzie rękę na ramieniu Stephanie. Stephanie przesuwa się w drugą stronę) Stephanie: Zabieraj tę łapę! Ferb: Steph, ale o co ci chodzi? Stephanie: O nic... Ferb: Jak się fochasz to jesteś słodka jak.. jak... jak cukier. '''Fineasz: Haha! Z takimi tekstami to ty nie zaliczysz nawet pierwszej bazy. 'Izabela: Fuj... robaki 'łażą po ziemi. Moranica: Robaczki! (Moranica bierze kilka robaków z ziemi i je zjada) Moranica: Eee, takie se, w Puszczy Białowieskiej mają lepsze. Buford: Może zagramy w prawda czy wyzwanie? Ferb: Okej. Buford: Izabela, zjedz robala. Izabela: Chwila, że co?! Buford: Jajco. Zjedz robala. Izabela: Nie mam zamiaru... Co to w ogóle ma być za sprawiedliwość, że tak mówisz, że mam go zjeść?! Kto niby ustalił, że to ty masz wybierać pierwszą osobę? Powinniśmy grać w to butelką. (Z namiotu wychodzi Claire) Claire: Dlaczego się tak drzecie? Moranica: Widzicie, zbudziliście mojego aniołka! Córeczko, idź dalej spać. Claire: Nie, mogę z wami posiedzieć... Moranica: Dobrze, misiu, pójdę tylko po kocyk. (Moranica biegnie do namiotu. Po chwili wychodzi z kocykiem, który kładzie na ziemię. Claire siada na nim, a Moranica obok. Ferb niespodziewanie całuje Stephanie w policzek) Stephanie: Weź się odwal! (Stephanie uderza Ferba z liścia w policzek) Ferb: Ała! O co ci chodzi?! Nicole: Może wrócimy do opowiadania sobie historii, co? Znam taką jedną fajną. Mogę opowiedzieć. Stephanie: Nie, ja opowiem. A więc, był sobie pewien chłopak, co na imię miał... yyyyy... Lerb. Miał on dziewczynę o imieniu... eeee... Swephanie. Byli razem niezbyt długo. Jednak w Lerbie była zakochana inna dziewczyna, powiedzmy Flaire, która była córką dyrektorki szkoły... aaaam... Wan School. Dyrektorka zwała się Doranica Uglyhand-Curveface. Pewnego razu Swephanie chciała odwiedzić swojego chłopaka, jednak gdy tylko zobaczyła, że całuje się on z Flaire, obraziła się na niego. Nie chciała z nim zrywać, ale denerwowała ją obecność jej chłopaka. Zawsze jak chciał z nią pogadać, pocałować ją, to ona go odpychała i czasem nawet uderzała. Ale Lerb jeszcze niczego się nie domyślił... Koniec. I co sądzicie o Lerbie? Ferb: A to skurczybyk... Moranica: Chciałabym poznać Doranicę. Nicole: Moja historia ciekawsza. Stephanie: Ferb, ty się serio nie domyśliłeś?! Widziałam, jak całujesz się z Claire! Ferb: Co?! To nie tak jak myś... Moranica: Chwila moment, CAŁOWAŁEŚ SIĘ Z MOJĄ CÓRECZKĄ?! Ferb: Nie, nie, nie! To ona... Moranica: TYLKO WINNI SIĘ TŁUMACZĄ! JAK MOGŁEŚ TO ZROBIĆ?! Stephanie: WŁAŚNIE, FERB! Ferb: A WIĘC PRZECHODZIMY NA CAPS LOCK'A... POWTÓRZĘ WAM JESZCZE RAZ: JA SIĘ Z NIĄ NIE... Stephanie: GŁUPIA NIE JESTEM! WIDZIAŁAM WASZ POCAŁUNEK NA WŁASNE OCZY. NIE UDA CI SIĘ ZAPRZECZYĆ TEMU! JESTEŚ PO PROSTU ZDRADZIECKĄ ŚWINIĄ! Ferb: PROSZĘ CIĘ, STEPHANIE, POSŁUCHAJ, JA... Dundersztyc: CHOLERA JASNA, ZOSTAWIŁEM W DOMU DZIECKO BEZ OPIEKI!!! (Heinz wbiega gdzieś do lasu) Izabela: Sorze, Danville w drugą stronę! (Po chwili Heinz wybiega z lasu, przebiega przez pole namiotowe, przeskakując nad ogniskiem, i wbiega do drugiego lasu) Izabela: Tak mi się wydaje... Ferb: Kontynuując... STEPHANIE, POSŁUCHAJ, JA NIE... Moranica: CLAIRE, ŻABCIU, JAK MOGŁAŚ CAŁOWAĆ SIĘ Z TĄ ZIELONOWŁOSĄ KREATURĄ?! Claire: Ale ja... on... Moranica: WIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE PUSZCZENIE CIĘ DO SZKOŁY BEZ OPIEKI TO ZŁY POMYSŁ, PTYSIU. NAJLEPIEJ BĘDZIE JAK JUŻ NIGDY NIE BĘDZIESZ MIAŁA KONTAKTU Z TYMI BACHORAMI. ZAMKNĘ CIĘ W PIWNICY MOJEJ TEŚCIOWEJ. JAK SKOŃCZYSZ OSIEMNAŚCIE LAT I BĘDZIESZ NORMALNĄ KOBIETĄ JAK JA, TO WTEDY CIĘ STAMTĄD WYPUSZCZĘ! Claire: Ale mamo, ja kocham Ferba! Moranica: CO MNIE TO OBCHODZI?! NAUCZYSZ SIĘ ZADAWAĆ Z NORMALNYMI LUDŹMI... DO NAMIOTU, PAKOWAĆ SIĘ! (Zapłakana Claire biegnie do namiotu) Moranica: WY TEŻ! KONIEC WYCIECZKI! Fineasz: Ale... jeszcze nie ma południa! Moranica: TRUDNO. WRACAMY DO SZKOŁY!!! (Wszyscy się rozchodzą, zostają tylko Ferb i Stephanie) Ferb: Stephanie, proszę cię, to nie tak jak myślisz. Stephanie: Zostaw mnie... (Stephanie wraca do domu, a Ferb z łzami w oczach siada przed ogniskiem. Z jednego z namiotów wychodzi Fineasz, siadając obok Ferba) Fineasz: Ej, bracie, nie płacz... Znajdziesz lepszą dziewczynę. Na świecie jest 7 miliardów ludzi, z czego połowa to kobiety. Widzisz, jaki masz wielki wybór? Chyba, że jesteś bi, to masz jeszcze większy... Ferb: Ale nie dlatego płaczę. Fineasz: A dlaczego? Ferb: Kiełbaska mi wpadła do ognia. Fineasz: No to ja już nic nie poradzę, sory. (Fineasz idzie do namiotu się pakować) Ferb (po cichu): Stephanie... (Napisy końcowe) (W bronkobusie. Moranica prowadzi bronkobus, a za nią siedzi Claire w klatce, a obok kogut. Do Moranici podchodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Baljeet padł 20 metrów temu. Moranica: A co mnie to obcho... (Rozpędzony bronkobus uderza w wóz strażacki) Moranica: Cholera jasna, kto ich nauczył parkować na środku ulicy?! A z resztą, też tak kiedyś parkowałam. (Rozpędzona karetka uderza w bronkobus) Moranica: Jeszcze policji brakuje... (Fineasz zauważa biegnącego obok bronkobusa Heinz'a) Fineasz: O, pan Dundersztyc! Tego bym się nie spodziewał. Moranica: Dobra, jedziemy przez las. (Bronkobus cofa się do tyłu, a wraz z nimi karetka. Bronkobus wjeżdża w las, a karetka pozostaje na ulicy) Fineasz: Kto pani dał prawo jazdy?! Moranica: Mam podrabiane. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje *